Short Story - Decision (TPF)
In 2186, the Reapers have invaded Earth. Andrew and David are the last two N7 of Alpha-Two that continue to fight the synthetic machines in London. Story Quiet drips followed with a loud thud as Reapers walk across our tube station becomes a normal sound for us now. Three weeks into the Human-Reaper War and it's not in our favor at all. "You know smoking is bad for you." I look up at David and roll my eyes. "You know going to war against a synthetic race that wants to harvest you, is bad as well." He slides down next to me and I give him a cigarette. The Reaper War has been Hell on Earth for us, fighting an enemy vastly superior, losing Lieutenant Commander Wyatt Stafford and taking cover in the tube system hoping that the Reapers don't send troops down here. "How many Marines do we got?" I look around at the Marines we've gathered in our short two weeks of being here. "Roughly 40, about three of them committed suicide last night. About 18 are fit for combat so we need to rotate them." The war has done more psychological harm to the average person than any other war before. People are breaking left and right with no chance to get help. David finishes his cigarette and rubs it into the pavement. "Wake me in four hours." He turns to his side and falls asleep while I keep on watch, protecting what is left of us. Nightmares happen, there's nothing one can do about a nightmare when it comes to them. You can only hope that they stay quiet and not make a large commotion. David and I have dealt with Marines that had these nightmares, usually a swift punch to the head solves the issue. 03:17, two Marines are discussing how much of an eye opener humans were to Asari when we came into the Galaxy. "I'm telling you. You go from a Krogan partner to a Human, things are going to be different." I sit next to the two Privates as we guard the entrance to the tube system. "Bullshit, there's not much of a difference." I look at them and try to wrap my head around why they're talking about this. "Hey." I look at a worried Corporal and see the fear in his eyes. "Your CO is freaking out." I get up and follow him to the living quarters of the tube. David was muttering in his sleep and I noticed him going into an intense nightmare. "Hold him down." We move up slowly then pounce him. In the back of my mind, I'm seeing him as my best friend and want him to stay alive. I want to keep him alive so I can keep someone close to me. Reality, everything is different and becomes extremely numb. I threw all my weight into his left side and the Corporal threw all his weight into the right. "Shut him up!" I hiss at the Corporal and see him plant his hand on his mouth. Shortly, after he screamed in pain and got off to tend his hand. David kept screaming and I tried everything. I punched his helmet and injured my hand, tried to close his mouth and even tried to gag him. "Reaper signatures." I keep on my friend and try to stop him. "500 meters." Nothing is working, I can't do anything. "400." Then a gunshot echoed through the tube. All the people wake up to me looking down at my friend with a gunshot in him. I looked at him as the pool of blood formed in his helmet then leaked out onto the pavement. A Private came over with a blanket to put on David. I was numb, I just shot my best friend. It was either kill him or we would be dead now. There were no other options, well, those were the only two I could think of. After putting the blanket on him and taking his tags, I take command of the tube system and the soldiers inside. A Petty Officer First Class is now in command of 40 soldiers. ---- 2187, Iceland Retreat Center, Earth "Emile Reyes, do you have anything to share today?" I look at the moderator of the group and take a breath. "I was a Private from 2184 to 2186 in the Systems Alliance Marines. When the Reapers came, I was in a tube with two N7 soldiers. Moral was high when we had the two N7 since we thought we'd have a chance against them. One night, the N7 Lieutenant." I remember it vividly. "He started having this night terror. Like really bad one. And his friend, tried to calm him down." I shift in my seat. "Well, the N7 soldier had to shoot his friend and we were saved because a Reaper patrol was sent to investigate the threat." The group looked at me as I fidgeted with my hands. "He, uh. Never talked after that. I remember him saying, it's better him than all of us." I move back in my chair and remember how cold he was when he said that. "I mean, if he didn't do that. I wouldn't be here. I-I don't think I'd be sitting here. That's all." I look at the moderator and we conclude the meeting shortly after. ---- 2187, Orbital Docking Station 08, Above Earth Captain Ashley Williams and Lieutenant James Vega shift through applications for the SSV Normandy SR-2. With help, they've been able to shrink it down to three potential people. "Lieutenant Sarah Rutford. N7 Adept who served in the Reaper War and no prior experience." Ashley tosses aside the datapad and James pulls up another one. "Major Rustin Cable. A Marine with 10 years of experience, served in the 103rd Marines Division and participated in the Invasion of London. Assisted in the Battle of Torfan and many more famous Alliance engagements." James looks at Ashley with arched eyebrows. "What do you think Amazon?" Ashley didn't pay attention. "Amazon?" Ashley was looking at one dossier, one she never read before. "Special Warfare Operator Andrew Parangosky. A former Recon and Force Recon Marine. Current N7 soldier and been in service since 2171. Served in the Battle of Torfan and the Battle of Earth." Ashley scrolls further down and notices his psychological profile. "I think Rustin is a better fit. An officer who has experience with N7 and Force Recon is better than an enlisted soldier. My honest opinion." James looks at Ashley but continues to see her reading about him. "I want him on this ship." Ashley keeps her eyes glued to the dossier. "Rustin?" "No, Andrew." "But-." "Your comment is noted. But I want Andrew." James looks at her confused, what could Andrew have that Rustin doesn't? "During the Reaper War, he made the decision to shoot his CO who was having a nightmare and saved his forces below from a Reaper finding his position. We don't have people who can make those decisions and Andrew can do it." Ashley shows him the dossier and the James looks at it. "Amazon, you sure you want to have a Sicario on board? This guy is cold blooded and ruthless." James looks at Ashley worried about her judgement. "Yes, make the call James. I want to talk to him." James left to call Andrew Parangosky for a formal interview. All Ashley could think about was how hard of a decision it must've been to kill his friend. All she could think about how hard it was to leave Kaidan Alenko on Virmire in 2183. Category:Short Stories Category:Fan Fiction